


Holes

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Play involving hands in holes, Sacrum hole play, Soul Touching, Tentacle Dick, Top Papyrus, bottom sans, gbroscest, gcest, makeshift cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: After traveling for days without any sex, Sans takes things into his own hands and bites off more than he can chew.





	Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early Valentines day <3! So a chat in discord last week about Gaster, hand holes, and makeshift cock rings using said handholes made me remember how utterly thirsty I am for that shit and all the possibilities they have, and between that and re-discovering all of Zwagy’s fantastic g!bros art...well, I couldn’t resist ;;

Sans looked up at the sky, squinting as his gaze found the setting sun jutting out over the large expanse of the forest to their west. He could’ve sworn that it was higher in the sky the last time he looked, which had to have been only a few minutes ago, right? Have they really been walking along this path for hours now? Adjusting the large backpack on his shoulder, Sans jogged to catch up with Papyrus, whose eye lights were directed on the map in his hands. 

“hey pap, sun’s setting.” Sans pointed out, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the sun. “we should probably start making camp soon.”

Papyrus stopped, furrowing his brows as he glanced up to survey the sky. “Oh, so it is. Very well then, let’s go.”

The two of them decided to turn right, walking away from the path to search for a suitable place to set down their tent for the night. After a few minutes of walking, the sound of rushing water led them to a small brook, fortunately next to a nice, flat area of land without much foliage around to attract pests. 

Papyrus walked over to the stream, slowly appraising it. “This looks good, let’s set up here for the night.”

Sans nodded, setting his pack down close to Papyrus and unhooking the straps so that he wouldn’t have to fiddle with them too much to grab everything he needed. When that was done, he reached into the back of his pants pocket to pull out the most important item for their trip: his cigarettes. Patting up and down his body, Sans found his lighter in the inside pocket of his cropped jacket, and after a few tries finally managed to breathe in the sweet nicotine of a cigarette long overdue. “waited all day for this.”

“You had one at lunchtime,” Papyrus sighed over his shoulder, pulling the stakes out of one of the bags. “Are you going to help me set this up?”

“i am; i’m supervising.”

“Really, Sans?”

“i have the utmost confidence in you.”

“Thank you, I guess.”

Despite giving himself the self-appointed job of doing absolutely nothing, Sans wandered over to the equipment and pulled out a small hammer and one of the stakes. Together, the two of them staked down the corners of the tent, walking from one corner to the next until they were all tethered down properly.

Sans allowed his mind to wander as they set up the rest of the tent, finding his gaze settling more than once on Papyrus’ tall figure and perfect backside. They had been traveling for a couple of days through the woods on a new lead, and the celibacy that resulted from long periods of time without access to a shower was starting to weigh down on him. It wasn’t like they really got that dirty or smelly since they didn’t sweat, but Papyrus’ outlook on cleanliness meant that he was less inclined to participate in the horizontal tango out in the woods. 

However, today Sans was feeling particularly needy. He thought the cigarette would help calm him down, but it did nothing to pull him away from his dirty thoughts. In fact, it almost seemed to cement them in each time he bought the cylindrical item to his mouth, reminding him of yet another, much larger, cylindrical-shaped thing that he liked having in his mouth at any opportunity…

“Are you going to come inside?” Papyrus called. Sans looked over to see the tent finished, Papyrus’ torso sticking out of the open flap as he waved. Extinguishing the rest of the cigarette against a stray rock, Sans went to join him, crouching onto his hands and knees in order to crawl into the tent. 

The inside of it wasn’t anything elaborate by any means, but it was large enough for the two of them to sit and sleep together with enough space to not feel claustrophobic. They had two separate bedrolls that Papyrus already laid out, since to him it was easier to push them together into one if they so inclined, as opposed to trying to escape each other if the temperature rose too high. They were separated as usual, but Sans was determined to get them closer tonight. 

“you did a good job setting everything up, pap,” Sans said, pulling his legs into the tent and zipping up the flap behind him. Papyrus grinned, eye lights shining as he soaked up the praise.

“Thank you! I do like making sure everything is up to my high standards.”

“i’d say. you’re looking great today…” Sans trailed off, crawling into Papyrus’ lap, sockets lidded. “dare i say, sexy?”

Papyrus looked down at him, frowning. “What are you doing?”

“se-duc-tion,” Sans purred, emphasizing every syllable as he ran a hand up the smooth fabric of Papyrus’ pants. He followed the outside stitching on the side of Papyrus’ pants leg to the bottom of his turtleneck sweater with a single phalange, keeping eye contact the entire time. “is it working?”

“No, Sans, I can’t say your seduction techniques are helping me ignore the fact that we’re in a tent in the woods. It’s the opposite of arousing.”

Sans looked up, expression changing to a smug grin. “guess I better convince you, huh?”

He leaned forward, bracing himself against the ground as he pressed their teeth together in a skeleton kiss, humming lightly from the contact. He knew that even though Papyrus had expressed no desire in fucking him (yet), he never could resist kissing, and today was no exception as Sans felt him press back. Sans pulled away an inch, his tongue fizzling into existence behind his teeth as he pressed chaste kisses down Papyrus’ cervical vertebrae. His hands glided up and over Papyrus’ impressive ribcage, still covered by his sweater, passing over his sternum and collarbones to rub down Papyrus’ clothed arms. 

“mmm, you really do look good today, pap,”

“I always look good.” Papyrus let out a sigh, shivering slightly as Sans’ roaming touches drifted towards the ivory bones of his hands. He relinquished control of his left hand, allowing Sans to pick it up and cradle it between his own. “What are you doing now?”

“appreciating,” Sans replied. He pulled the hand to his face, rubbing Papyrus’ fingers against his cheek. “Your hands are just so smooth and nice.” With a sly grin, he slid the fingers towards his mouth, catching the pointer between his teeth. 

Papyrus gasped softly as Sans began to run his tongue over the phalange, flicking it briefly over the very tip before curling it around the diameter of the slender form. Grimacing, Papyrus attempted to remove his fingers from the hold but Sans only latched on harder. “Sans, that's so unsanitary…”

Sans glanced up at Papyrus as he continued, licking along the entire length of his finger. He knew that if it were actually bothering Papyrus he would stop, but from the way Papyrus’ eye lights were growing hazy he figured he was doing a good job. 

The taste of dirt and metal invaded his senses as Sans ran his tongue around the rest of his hands, darting in the space between each phalange before going for his prize: the large hole that sat right in the middle of Papyrus’ hand.

“S-sans!” Papyrus sputtered, blushing deeply as Sans lapped at the edges. 

Feeling Papyrus’ persistent gaze on every movement he made, Sans decided to tease him a little harder. He winked at him before opening his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out as far as it would go and lapping desperately at the cavity. The act seemed to be successfully working, judging by the heavy breathing coming from Papyrus, and Sans couldn’t deny that the wet sounds of his actions and the rigid texture of bone against his mouth weren't affecting him either. He always did have a bit of an oral kink, after all.

“i think you’re enjoying all the attention, bro,” Sans said between licks, not missing the way Papyrus’ eyes lights seemed to flicker with every touch of his tongue against the pristine bone. His gaze drifted over Papyrus’ body, taking in every single detail of his brother, including the tell-tale sign of a green tint in his pants. “i’m enjoying it too, want to feel?”

Before Papyrus could decline Sans was pulling his other hand into his lap, directing it to his crotch, which was sporting its own yellow tint. “feel that? that’s from how much I’ve been fantasizing about you fucking me  _ all. damn. day. _ ”

“Brother--” Papyrus cut himself with a moan as Sans bucked his hips, rubbing his bulge against him. Sans leaned forward slightly, moving until his mouth was flush with the side of Papyrus’ skull. 

“god pap, please fuck me,” Sans whispered against the bone, thrusting against one hand and licking the other. He might’ve been acting a bit too desperate but fuck, it really has been a long time since they had sex and it was really starting to hit him. 

Papyrus let out a sigh. “...Strip.”

“oh shit, yeah?”

“Do it before I change my mind.”

Sans nodded eagerly, shrugging off his jacket and letting it drop to the floor. He ignored Papyrus’ irritated huff as he focused on getting rid of his pants next, unbuckling his belt and hissing softly as he unzipped them, revealing his thick dick. It bobbed up and down as he stood to slip his pants down, tossing them on top of his jacket once they were entirely off. 

Papyrus had been a silent observer while Sans was stripping, seemingly preferring to watch instead of participating, but when Sans went to pull off his sweater he grabbed his arm, pulling him back into his lap. “Leave this,” He said, slowly peeling the material up over Sans’ torso until most of his spine and ribs were on display. When he was satisfied with the clothing he smiled and wrapped his hands around Sans’ waist, pulling him further into his lap. 

Sans couldn’t help but let out an amused snort as he looked down at himself. “really? you’d think that you had some sort of fetish or something with the way you keep doing this.”

“You’re one to talk, what about you and your obsession with my hands?” Papyrus asked, smirking as he ran the back of his hand down Sans’ twitching member. “And the holes. You can’t seem to stay away from them, huh?”

“b-bro, hold on,” Sans groaned out as Papyrus continued his ministrations, angling his hand so that the smooth edges of his hole grazed against his dick. 

“Dear brother, weren’t you just begging me to fuck you?” Papyrus’ fingers ghosted over the tip, circling around it languidly. 

“y-ah!-yeah, but--” Sans went to push Papyrus’ hand away, but his wrists were quickly caught and subdued in Papyrus’ other hand.

“Don’t be difficult; let me take care of you,” Papyrus purred. He positioned his hand so Sans’ dick lined up with the hole, and then slowly pushed down.  

Sans couldn’t help a moan from escaping as the smooth walls of his brother’s hand squeezed down on his dick, the tightness bringing tears to his sockets. He squeezed his legs around Papyrus desperately, trying to struggle out of the hold on his arms as Papyrus’ hand reached the base of his cock and paused, no doubt giving Sans a chance to take a breath. 

“How is it?” Papyrus asked, a hint of concern lacing its way into his voice. Sans would've been touched if he could focus on it instead of the delicious pressure he was supplying. 

“s-so good,” He ground out, wiggling his hips to try and coax out some extra friction. Papyrus seemed to take pity on him as he started to move his hand up and down, jerking him off with precise movements.

Sans groaned, head thrown back as his body submitted to the slow pace Papyrus commanded, the heat from his hand stimulating him over and over again. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched his cock go in and out of his brother’s hand, the depravity of the whole situation sending Sans further and further into pure ecstasy. It was downright desperate to derive pleasure from fucking his brother’s hand holes, but the shame was arousing in its own way, and god if Sans’ didn’t get off on the disgusted looks Papyrus sent him every now and again.

He gasped from a particularly hard thrust and his SOUL quickly manifested in his rib cage, pulsing in need and arousal. He felt rather than saw Papyrus’ eye lights suddenly flicker to the area, causing his SOUL to leak and small drops of ectoplasm to stain the inside of his ribs and fall down to his pelvis. 

“Oh Sans, you’re dripping all over me,” Papyrus whispered, eyes still honed in on the strong yellow tint behind his bones. “Do you mind if I…”

“please please please,” Sans panted, arching his back to shove his torso closer. Papyrus swore under his breath, removing the hand that kept Sans’ hands above his head and eagerly shoving it between them. He ran his fingers over the inside of Sans’ ribs one by one, trailing upwards until he brushed against the dripping organ once before cupping his hand around it. Choking back a scream, Sans closed his sockets as he felt the overwhelming warmth flowing from Papyrus as he palmed his SOUL in his rib cage. “Paaaappp!”

Loud squelching sounds filled the air as Papyrus continued his double assault, lazily fucking Sans’ cock with one hand and working his fingers in and out of his SOUL with the other. All that Sans could do was grip onto Papyrus’ shirt tightly, phalanges fisting into the material and wanton moans slipping out of his open mouth as his thoughts turned to mush. All that he could manage to process was the orgasm quickly building in his pelvis, the taut feeling of his magic coiling around itself spreading throughout his whole body to make him feel as if he could explode. 

“p-pap, ohmygod pap, i’m close. i’m so close, pleasepleaseplease,” Sans babbled incoherently, all dignity thrown out the window if it meant that Papyrus would push him just a  _ little bit farther, god he was so close, he was just so--fuck, he was going, going to--! _

“I don’t think so,” Papyrus murmured. He shoved his thumb and forefinger into Sans’ SOUL, pinching the inner flesh and rubbing it between his fingertips, directing a portion of Sans’ magic downward towards his pelvis. It flowed into his summoned cock, enlarging it just enough so that Papyrus’ hand slid to the base and stayed there, effectively being forced to act as a cock ring. 

“pap!!”

Papyrus, satisfied with his work, pulled his hand out of the rib cage, bringing it up to his face to examine the sticky fluid there. “It’s almost like you’re emitting slime…” Papyrus focused on Sans, face flushed as he bucked his hips up, exaggerating the movement to tease his bulge against Sans’ bare bones. “You need to get me out of my pants if you want me to fuck you.”

It was comical how fast Sans all but tore off Papyrus’ pants, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper. He lifted his ass to peel the pants off of Papyrus, hoping that with all the movement he’d be able to get some friction on his aching cock out of it, but Papyrus foiled him at every turn. When Sans managed to get Papyrus’s crotch finally exposed, he took a moment to appreciate it. 

A large, wriggling green tendril-like dick stood at attention at the base of Papyrus’ pelvis, leaking small beads of precum at the tip. Papyrus was more skilled in magic than Sans, had always been, and he used it to his advantage in various aspects of his life, even the bedroom. 

“Careful brother, you’re drooling,” Papyrus chuckled, rubbing his member with his hand and coating it with the SOUL fluids. When he was satisfied, he reached out and grasped Sans’ femur to pull him in closer. Brushing his dick against the sensitive nerves in Sans’ pelvis, Papyrus wasted no time in letting the squirming tip worm its way into Sans’ asshole. 

Sans groaned lowly as he shifted his hips around the length, gritting his teeth as it burrowed its way deeper into his ass. No matter how many times he had sex with Papyrus, Sans didn’t think he could ever really get completely used to his cock. It always seemed to have a mind of its own when Papyrus was fucking him, worming and curling its way around, and while it felt fucking amazing, it was still...odd. 

Papyrus, sensing his discomfort, went to rub at the base of Sans’ spine with his free hand, pressing his teeth against his forehead soothingly. Sans leaned into the touches as his body relaxed, muscles adjusting to allow Papyrus to slip the rest of the way in with a series of clacks as their pelves connected. 

“There we go, good boy,” Papyrus praised, nuzzling his nasal bone against Sans. “Do you need time to adjust or--”

“pleaseplease god--please pap, fuck me please. i-i can’t wait, please!” Sans pleaded.

Papyrus shh’ed him softly, pressing their teeth together. When they parted Sans opened his sockets an inch, surprised to see the dark look that flashed in his brother’s eyes. Before he could wonder what it could’ve meant, Papyrus was rubbing his hand against his spine again. “Have I ever told you how much I love it when you beg, Sans?”

“what do you mean?” Sans asked, ribcage heaving up and down in anticipation.

“You’re always so demanding and bratty, you know. So when I have you right in my clutches,  _ begging me to give you pleasure--” _  Papyrus slipped his hand from the base of Sans’ spine down to his pelvis, teasing his fingertips against the upper parts of his sacrum-- “Well, it makes me want to get you to beg harder.”

Sans screamed as Papyrus slotted two fingers into the holes at the top of his sacrum, gasping for breath as his body was overloaded with a mixture of pain and pleasure. His dick throbbed desperately, but because of Papyrus’ hand he could’ve even find relief from that. Pleas fell from his mouth like a waterfall as he begged Papyrus to fuck him, to do anything to relieve him of the overwhelming shock to his system. 

He wasn’t sure if Papyrus had done it either to finally give him what he wanted or if he was getting too aroused to last long, but he was hoisted up slightly in the air, held up by the fingers in his sacrum as Papyrus finally  _ finally  _ began to move, pulling his dick out a fraction before pressing back in with a groan.

Papyrus’ pace was slow and gentle, but Sans found himself moaning at every movement regardless. Between Papyrus’ dick squirming around in his ass, the tightness of his hand hole around the base of his cock, and the two fingers bumping against the sensitive holes of his sacrum, Sans was convinced that if and when he came, he might just actually die. His voice, at first loud and pleading, had tapered off into low, constant gasps, allowing the sharp sounds of bone, slick, and rustling fabric to echo around their tent. 

“Sans, a-ahhh, god Sans you feel so good around me. I’m getting really close,” Papyrus groaned, pace stuttering as his thrusts became erratic.

“pap--please, let me cum too,” Sans said, whine building as he reached for his dick. 

“Yes yes yes, touch yourself and cum for me.”

Sans wrapped his hand around his cock, nearly sobbing in relief from just the touch. His voice hitched as he jerked himself off, rising louder and louder in volume until he finally toppled over the edge with a shout. His cum gushed out in large ribbons, splattering over himself and Papyrus’ clothing. His ass clenched around Papyrus’ dick inside him, sending his brother quickly towards his own release. Holding onto his brother was all that he could do as the inside of his ribcage was blasted with cum, although even that was quickly becoming hard for him as his body began to give out. He slumped against Papyrus’ chest as he collapsed, quickly passing out. 

* * *

When Sans woke up, it was pitch-black in the tent, the only source of light coming from outside. He tried sitting up but quickly realized that was a bad idea when his entire body lurched out in pain. He might’ve overdone it just a tad, he thought to himself as he snuggled deeper into whatever was covering his body. “pap?” He called out.

At first, nothing happened, but after a quick second he heard fumbling outside of the tent, along with the sound of the opening being unzipped. Papyrus stuck his head in, dragging in a small lantern and setting it at the entrance. It illuminated the inside of the tent, revealing the unknown makeshift blanket as Papyrus’ jacket. Sans snuggled into it as Papyrus fully entered inside and zipped the flap back behind him. “How are you doing?” 

“uhhh, a little sore.” Sans tried to laugh, but groaned in pain instead. “okay, maybe a lot sore. this is your fault, come console me.”

“You asked for it…” Papyrus muttered under his breath, but scooted over to Sans regardless, curling in behind him and wrapping an arm around his ribcage. “Do you need anything? Water, candy? I’m going to make sure to pump dinner full of as much healing magic as I can so that you aren’t in too much pain tomorrow.”

“sounds good.” Sans sighed, leaning back into Papyrus’ touch. He grasped Papyrus’ hand between his own, lacing their fingers together. “for now, i just want to stay like this for a bit?”

“Very well, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
